stolen
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: something very important and very precious is stolen from our friends in Jasper. will Humprhey be able to get it back?
1. the search begins

This takes place about a year after my other Fic, "ALONE"

Chapter 1 

HUMPHREY'S P.O.V.  
>It was a bright day in Jasper, the world was as it should be. Kate and I were married. Alex found his brother. While Zoe got her sister back. Zoe and Alex were married. Nick and Heather were married as well. But Alex, Zoe, Nick and Heather lived at the end of the valley, isolated from the rest of the pack. But they were there when needed. Everything was perfect. That was all about to change.<p>

I awoke to find Kate was crying. "Kate, what's wrong?" she looked up at me; her once lovely, joyful and happy brown eyes were now filled with sorrow, grief and despair. She clutched me tightly in her arms as she began crying into his shoulder. "He's gone." she choked. I was confused. "What who?" then it hit me. There was only one other person she loved almost as much as she loved me: her dad. Kate was devastated. I could only imagine how hard Eve must have been taking it. But I was here for her. I hugged her back. "Kate I'm so sorry. I wish I could do something." I whispered to her, on the verge of tears myself.

That afternoon...

Hundreds of wolves had gathered for Winston's funeral. Even Zoe, Heather, Alex and Nick were there. Kate placed a beautiful purple flower by the lifeless body that was once her father. "Goodbye Dad. I'll miss you." Kate whispered. Kate took one last look at her father before they buried him. Kate, Lilly and Eve started crying again as they headed back to their dens. Naturally, I would have gone with Kate to comfort her, but I stayed. "You were a great pack leader. You were a brave warrior. Rest in peace." I whispered. Then I turned to head back to mine and Kate's den. When I got there, she was still crying. I sat down beside her. I curled up beside her. I tried to comfort her as best I could. She just hugged me and cried into my shoulder. Finally after hours of mourning, Kate finally cried herself to sleep. I too had cried a little. How could I not be sad? He was the former pack leader. He was like a father to everyone. He is the reason we are where we are today. Without him, I would have never met Kate, and for that I am truly grateful. I curled up beside Kate and fell asleep.

KATE'S P.O.V.

It was late, past midnight. Humphrey was still asleep. I couldn't sleep. So I went to go see my father. So I left our den and headed down to where they buried him. I just sat there reminiscing and thinking. I cried the entire time I was there. I stayed until I got tired. Then I headed back to mine and Humphrey's den. When I got back I curled up beside Humphrey, and almost fell asleep, when I heard movement. I looked up to see Zoe and her sister standing there out of breath. "What's going on?" I yawned. They took a minute to catch their breath. "Please Kate you and Humphrey have to help!" they begged. Humphrey opened his eyes and stretched. "What is it guys?" he asked. "No time to explain. Just hurry!" Heather and Zoe turned around and shot out of my den. I wish I knew what had spooked them. I was about to find out. Humphrey and I tore off after them.

HUMPHREY'S P.O.V.

We had reached the den where Heather, Zoe and their mates; Alex and Nick slept. When we entered the den, we found Nick lying motionlessly on the ground. We focused our attention on the large brown wolf that had pinned Alex to the ground. Alex was struggling to break free. The large alpha opened his mouth, revealing his extremely sharp teeth. When he opened his mouth, a bright white orb of light emerged from Alex's mouth, and then entered the large brown alpha's mouth. Once he had completely devoured the orb, Alex stopped struggling, and his body went limp. The large brown alpha then focused his attention on us. He licked his muzzle and grinned. His evil, dark red eyes burned with hate and evil intentions. "Just in time for dinner." He growled. The brown wolf leapt through the air, pinning Zoe to the ground, he opened his mouth. But Heather knocked him off of Zoe. He got back up and pounced Zoe again, pinning her to the ground. Heather leapt at him again, this time the brown alpha grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the wall, knocking her unconscious. The large alpha opened his mouth again and stole the shining orb from Zoe. Just like Alex, her body fell limp. The large alpha stood up and grinned. "What did you do to them?" I shouted. "I stole their souls, and in five days, their souls will be mine to keep forever." The large alpha laughed and disappeared into thin air. "What happened?" Heather groaned. "What happened to Zoe, Nick, and Alex?" she asked me frantically. I was still in shock. "Steal someone's soul? Is that even possible?" I screamed in my mind. "Heather, that wolf stole their souls, and if we can't get them back in five days, they will be his forever, and they will die." I explained. Heather panicked. "Well we have to go kill him and get their souls back!" she screamed. "I agree, but we are going to need more help." I explained. "But we don't have time!" she shouted. "We don't even know where he is!" Heather screamed. "Heather, he took down Alex, Nick and Zoe, and practically you, all on his own. If we are going to stop him, we are going to need help." I shouted back. Heather and I were at each other's throats. But Kate stepped in between us, preventing a fight. "Heather! Humphrey! Break it up!" Kate shouted. "We do not have time for this. Now, Heather, Humphrey is right. We are going to need help to stop this wolf. You saw what he's capable of. We wouldn't stand a chance if just the three of us went up against him alone." She informed. Heather and I backed off. "We are currently the only one's aware of this situation. If we died trying to save them, then no one else would know about this, and their souls would be lost anyway." Kate said. "Now, I Humphrey and I will go get some of the other alphas and meet you back here. Then we will go save them." Heather nodded and fell back on her haunches. "Don't worry Heather." I told her. "We will save them, I promise." Kate nodded. "Humphrey is not one to break a promise." I turned to follow Kate as she gave Heather a quick reassuring smile and then left the den.

KATE'S P.O.V.

Humphrey and I left Heather's den and headed back to the middle of the valley. Humphrey rushed to catch up with me. "Hey Kate, that was some pretty good omega work back there." He complimented. "Thank you." I replied with a smile. "It's good to be appreciated." Humphrey just smiled back and kept walking. Once we had made it back to our den. I told Humphrey to go get Garth. I told him to tell Lilly why she had to stay. He nodded and left, headed towards Lilly and Garth's den. When he got back, he had brought Garth with him, just like I asked. I had gotten all the alphas in the pack. That was about forty alphas at least. Once Heather had joined us, we split up into four groups of ten. Hutch was in charge of group one. Garth; group two. Humphrey and I had group three, and heather had group four. I explained them what we were looking for. I described the details of the dangerous brown wolf we were looking for. I told them if you found him to howl as loud as possible. If you heard a howl of one of the other groups, we would immediately rush to their location and help. I made sure they understood we had only five days to find him. We then split up and headed in four different directions.

**THE HUNT IS ON! ALREADY THE STAKES HAVE BEEN RAISED TO UNIMAGINABLE HIEGHTS. WILL THEY FIND THE SOUL STEALER? WILL THEY BE ABLE TO STOP HIM? WITH JUST FIVE DAYS ON THE CLOCK, TIME IS RUNNING OUT. COME BACK NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. **


	2. things are looking grim

Chapter 2

HEATHER'S P.O.V.

My group of alphas and I were looking for clues as to where the soul stealer might be. We came across a waterfall. We checked behind the waterfall for anything suspicious. To our surprise, there was a cave behind the waterfall. "Heather. Should we signal the others?" asked one of the alphas. I hesitated, and then turned around to face him. "We didn't find him, we only found his cave." I explained. He nodded and turned to examine the rest of the cave. I thought I saw something at the end of the cave, I leaned in closer. Suddenly there was a pair of red glowing eyes. I jumped back and left towards the entrance of the cave. But the large wolf pinned me down. "Signal the other's!' I screamed, hoping one of the alphas would hear me.

HUMPHREY'S P.O.V.

I heard a howl in the distance. I glanced over to Kate, who in turned glanced back and nodded. I then signaled for the other's to follow. Me, Kate and our squad of alpha's rushed in the direction of the howl. We came across a large clearing with a waterfall in the middle. There were lifeless bodies all over the place. We heard some rustling in some nearby bushes. We assumed defensive positions. A moment later, Hutch and his squad of alphas emerged from the bushes. Garth and his alphas were right behind them. "Check the area." Kate commanded. Everyone did as requested. I decided to check behind the waterfall. There was a cave, and it was dark and seemingly endless.

KATE'S P.O.V.

I was checking surrounding area for the one who did this when I heard Humphrey call my name. I rushed to him. "Kate, take a look at this." He said, somewhat shocked. I cantered inside of the cave and looked around. I saw a lifeless body lying on the ground in front of me. It was Heather. Hutch approached us from behind I twisted around to face him. "Status report!" I demanded. "There were no survivors." Hutch informed. Okay, we travel together from now on. Suddenly there was a ruckus outside. We rushed to see what the commotion was all about. When we got there we found Garth and three other wolves lying unconscious on the ground. We checked the bodies of the rest of our squads. They were gone. It was now only Humphrey, Hutch, Garth, me and three other alphas. "This soul stealer is good at sneaking around." I thought. "It's getting late as well." After much thinking and consideration, I ordered Humphrey and Hutch to help me drag Garth, and the remaining alphas into the cave behind the waterfall, where we would stay that night.

HUMPHREY'S P.O.V.

Kate and I stayed up to keep watch, while the other's rested. I was deeply concerned for Kate's safety. I loved her too much to let her die. So I decide to tell her tomorrow. After about four hours, Kate woke up Hutch and Garth and told them to keep watch. They nodded and took watch while Kate and I got some sleep.

THE VERY NEXT MORNING…

HUMPHREY'S P.O.V.

I woke up and stretched. Kate and the other's weren't awake yet. I took a headcount. Everyone was still here. So I sat here and waited for the other's to wake up. After about an hour of waiting, everyone was awake. I had worried too much for Kate's safety to let her go on this hunt. "Humphrey you can't go it alone! You'll die!" she shouted. I looked at her and smiled. "But I won't be alone, I'll have Hutch. Besides, I can handle myself. I talked it over with Hutch, and he and I think that as newly appointed pack leader, you should remain home to watch over the pack." Hutch walked up beside me and nodded. She clung tightly to me in a passionate hug. "Fine, I can't argue with that." She said. "But promise me, you won't die and that you'll save everyone." She begged. I smiled down at her and hugged her back. "I promise, and that's a promise I intend to keep." I said reassuringly. And with that, Kate, escorted by Garth and the remaining alphas headed home. Hutch and I turned to continue our search for the soul stealer.

**THE SOUL STEALER HAS ALREADY CLAIMED THE LIVES OF HEAHTER AND THE REST OF KATE'S ALPHAS. HUMPHREY AND KATE HAVE BEEN SEPERATED. WILL HUMPHREY AND HUTCH BE ABLE TO STOP THE SOUL STEALER OR WILL THEY FAIL? WITH ONLY FOUR DAYS LEFT ON THE CLOCK, TIME IS RUNNING OUT. COULD THINGS GET ANY WORSE? COME BACK NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT.**


	3. nothing left to fight for

Chapter 3

HUMPHREY'S P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and stretched. I heard some movement in a nearby bush. I turned in the direction the movement was coming from. Can-do jumped out of the nearby bush, and landed right in front of me. He gasped for air. "What is it Can-do? I thought I sent you to escort Kate back home." he took a minute to catch his breath before explaining what had happened. "That wolf you're looking for ambushed us on the way back. I'm sorry to say Kate didn't make it." Can-do informed. As soon as Can-do told me, my entire world was falling down around me. I suddenly fell back on my haunches, staring off into the sky in shock. I was completely overwhelmed with sadness. But from the ashes of grief and sorrow, was born intense anger and hatred. I forced myself up and took Can-do and Hutch with me to find this thief. We searched for him the next two days. We searched until we could no longer walk. We then returned back home. Only home had also been claimed by this thief. No one was spared; not even the pups. "I will kill him for this." Can-do growled. "Yes he will pay." Hutch snarled. The hatred and intense anger burning in my heart grew even stronger. "Yes! We will kill him slowly and painfully. He does not deserve a quick and painless death." I snarled. We then headed down to the middle of the valley and began howling. A howl of hate and anger, demanding that the thief face us.

**EVERYONE HUMPHREY EVER LOVED HAS NOW BEEN CLAIMED BY THIS THIEF. WITH ONE DAY LEFT ON THE CLOCK AND ONLY TWO ALPHAS LEFT FOR BACKUP, CAN HUMPHREY KILL THIS THIEF AND RECLAIM THE SOULD OF EVERYONE. CAN HE DO IT BY TOMORROW, OR IS THE END? COME BACK NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT.**


	4. i will not break my promise

Chapter 4

HUMPHREY'S P.O.V.

We had only one day left if we wanted to save everyone. Suddenly, the thief pounced Can-do, holding him to the ground. Hutch and I charged at him. I was thrown back against the valley wall. Hutch was not so lucky. The wolf held him to the ground as well, and sucked their soul's right out of their mouth. But before Hutch's soul was claimed he quickly glanced over to me and nodded. I nodded back, and stood up, waiting. He stole their souls as well. My anger and hatred had increase tenfold. "First you steal the souls of my friends, then my alphas, and then my mate. I will kill you." I screamed, pouncing at him. He grabbed me by the throat and threw me across the ground. I shook it off and got back up. He was upon me again. He grabbed me by the tail and slammed me against the ground. He then stepped on my front leg, crushing it. "You are the only one left. You cannot hope to stop me. You are pathetic and weak. I have broken your leg you can no longer fight." The other wolf snarled. He cantered over to me and grabbed me by the head and threw me into the valley wall. I landed head first into the wall. Blood began dripping from my face. He then pinned me to the ground I struggled as hard as I could. "NO! NO! NOOOOO!" I screamed as he opened his mouth to devour my soul, the shining white orb exited my mouth and began to slowly move towards him mouth. This was inevitably the end, so I looked over at Kate's lifeless body. "I'm sorry Kate, I failed you." I said as I began to cry. Finally he had devoured Humphrey's soul. He got up and started to leave.

OKAY JUST SO YOU DON'T GET CONFUSED, THIS IS NO LONGER IN HUMPHREY'S POINT OF VIEW.

"Where are you going?" growled the soulless Humphrey. The evil wolf was shocked. "But I stole your soul." He growled. Humphrey laughed. "I made a promise that I intend to keep." Humphrey grinned as he forced himself up. "And without my soul, I feel no pain!" he laughed. The evil wolf assumed defensive position. But without his soul, Humphrey also had no limits. He sprinted towards his enemy at an extremely fast speed. Humphrey ripped by him, leaving three long claw marks across his side. His enemy screamed in pain. "This is the end of you." Screamed the soul stealer. Humphrey sprinted towards him again, this time he was grabbed by the feet and thrown against the valley wall. Humphrey landed hard on his back but got up instantly almost as if he felt no pain at all. He sprinted towards his enemy again, this time, Humphrey ripped of the thief's leg. The wolf screamed in pain. Humphrey sprinted towards him again. He sprinted towards him again. He was going so fast that when he leapt into the air, he flew unimaginably high. Humphrey shot back down towards the ground of the earth at an unfollowable speed. Humphrey landed squarely on the wolf's face. He was going so fast that when he landed on the wolf's head it was instantaneously crushed between Humphrey and the ground. Once Humphrey had killed the thief, his body instantaneously disappeared and the hundreds of stolen souls returned to their rightful bodies.

**PRETTY INSANE BATTLE HUH? HUMPHREY HAS WON; HE HAS SAVED THE SOULS OF EVERYONE HE LOVED. BUT WHAT OF HIS SOUL. COME BACK NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT. **


	5. The hero

Chapter 5

KATE'S P.O.V.

I opened my eyes. "Humphrey had done it, but his soul was stolen. How is he still alive?" I saw him collapse to the ground. I walked over to him, a bright white orb shot into his mouth. Then he got up and looked around. "Kate? What happened?" he groaned. "You did it Humphrey! You did it, you won!" I said as clung tightly to him. "I knew you wouldn't go back on your word." I said warmly. He smiled and hugged me back. "I fought for you and everyone else." He answered warmly. "And from the looks of things, everyone is back. Now let's go home." Humphrey yawned. "I'm tired." He tried to force himself up but fell back on the ground, revealing, his horrible cuts and bruises, and the large gash on his head. I helped him up and then I helped him walk back to the den. I was just glad to have him back. I looked at him and was filled with overwhelming joy and happiness. "I love you much." I said as I hugged him tightly. "I love you too." He replied, as he curled up on the ground ready to sleep. I curled up beside him and fell asleep.

**WELL ALL'S WELL THAT ENDS WELL. KATE AND HUMPRHEY ARE HAPPY AND BACK TOGETHER ONCE MORE. EVERYONE WAS HAPPY AND ALIVE. HUMPHREY DID IT. HE SAVED THE DAY.**

**READ AND REVIEW.**


End file.
